Novus
Novus is a character made by LSDKama, and is also in several of his other works. This page is about his WOTM Version only. History Having been drawn along with many other monsters to Earth because of the failed Alien Invasion. He quickly joined up with Klauvik to attack the Island Country of Neuungarn. During his first fight with the player, and the only fight in which he and Klauvik are both in, both monsters fight against the player's monster. During the fight, the player will either defeat Klauvik first while Novus is injured but escapes, or vice versa. This article assumes that the player defeated Klauvik first. For information on the other option, view Klauvik's page After having been severely injured by the Player Monster, he collapsed in a near-death state. However, the United Nations Task Force 27 found him and captured him, performing experiments on him using their Super Drug they made for their Artificial Kaiju, in addition to enhancing him with Cybernetics. The final fight of the Neuungarn part of the story has him ambushing the player monster somewhere near the UNTF27 HQ for the Country. The first phase of the fight is nearly a mirror of Klauvik's first phase, but instead with him being grounded for the fight and having a focus on melee attacks, as well as having a special ability that makes him able to regain his health when he blocks ranged attacks. The second phase of the fight is also similar to Klauvik's second phase, but instead he's invulnerable to any attack that isn't from one of the Mechas or Vehicles. After he's heavily injured in the second phase, he is put into a Berserk mode by the UNTF27 Commander. In this state, he gains the ability to regenerate from all attacks he blocks other than special attacks and thrown objects, as well as an ability to regain health from ranged attacks no matter if he's blocking or not. In addition, he gains a whip-like extension of his tail, which can send thrown objects back at the player when not blocking. Once he is defeated, he also activates his self destruct timer. Like for Klauvik's battle, the Player Monster is also able to escape at the very last moment. Powers His playable state is a melee-heavy monster, as well as the greatest and highest jump ability of all playable monsters. In his Enhanced State, he's even more powerful and has a jet-boosted jump and charging ability. As well as a chainsaw like-weapon on his right arm, and an automatic axe-like weapon on the other. He also can absorb all ranged attacks that he blocks, but his blocking is disrupted by thrown objects and special attacks. In his Berserk State, he has all of the abilities he had in his Enhanced State, but they're even more powerful. His blocking allows him to absorb all attacks except for what is stated above. Trivia *His original design and role were redone by LSDKama. Category:HyperKeizer Category:Alien Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Fan Monsters Category:Playable Monsters Category:Mammal Monsters Category:Bosses